Voltron Rebuild of the Universe
by EvaShinobiKaiserKnight
Summary: Many years ago the universe as threatened by the forces of the Galra Empire and Honerva but at that time Voltron appeared and defeated them saving the universe and preserving peace. In later years a new group of Paladins appeared and defeated another powerful threat to the universe but all they did was hold it off. Now a 4th generation of Paladins rises to finish the this fight!


Voltron Rebuild of the Universe

ESKK: This is a new fic I came up with recently and finally decided to go about it. Now this fic will be AU in many major things particularly with EVA and a bit of Voltron as well. Long story short the dates of birth of the cannon EVA and NERV crew has been moved up as with Second Impact. Voltron is on Earth and all is right with the Universe. Now then let's begin the story shall we.

"Talking."

'Thinking.'

" _ **Messages."**_

(Scene Change)

*Music Insert

Disclaimer: I do not own Voltron or Evangelion they belong to Dream Works and Netflix and Hideki Anno and Gainax. I do not make any form of profit off of this nor does anyone on this site so please enjoy the story folks.

(Start Prologue)

A battle was taking place of great importance. Many would wonder what had begot this battle to begin with as only few knew the answer to it. But in the midst of the battle a large battleship was seen firing beam cannons at the opposing force through a particle Barrier. Ships flew about as the fighters the MFG's fired their weapons at the opposing force who returned fire in kind. As the MFG's flew about violet ships fired back as the violet beams met the beam blasts of the huge battleships.

Soon a roar was heard as in turn the five Robot Lions flew in firing their own weapons as well as using the jaw blades in battle. The lions ranged from red, green, blue, yellow, and black with red and green being the smallest of the lions and Black being the largest as well as Black having wings upon its back. The Lions flew about taking on any foe they came across as it was as if a war was breaking out here.

(Black Lion)

"Dammit all." A female said as she flew around as nearby was a photo of herself an Altean holding a child in her arms as he looked about the world with curiosity. "Daniel Vince cover me!" She called out as an image of a Galra human hybrid and an ebony skinned human showed up on her screen.

"Got it Yui!" They called out as they in turn acted.

(Battle)

Red and Green Lion flew covering Black as they in turn fired off their cannons on their back as some of the Galra like ships ended up as molten metal or covered and crushed in roots and vines.

Soon Yellow and Blue flew by as they had also taken part in this fray.

(Blue Lion)

"There's so many of them!" Came a girl as she was clearly of Altean birth as ever since Voltron had defeated Honerva the universe had known an era of peace… at least until the Second Impact had occurred.

"I got you covered Larmina!" Came a male voice as Larmina heard it.

"Thank you Evan!" Larmina replied as Evan a human appeared on her screen as well.

"Don't worry I'll keep you safe!" He called out as the battle continued.

(Battleship)

"Atlas crew we need some more fire power!" Came the commanding officer as he looked to the group.

"Got it Commander Kogane." A crew member said as the man had a large scar on his cheek and looked to have seen much action in his time.

"Now Yuliana show them what you got." He said as he would provide as much support to her as he could.

(Yui)

Yui knew they had to hurry but then to their shock a rift opened as they stopped their attack and saw something appearing from it. It rose forth with large wings that was wrapped around a planet as Yui saw this as well. "We don't have time to second guess! Lions on me Form Voltron!" Yui called out as Yuliana Ikari nee Icarus knew that peace was a fragile thing even in this day and age.

(Battle)

The Five Lions roared out before they flew straight for the creature being dragged forth as they all glowed in response to this. Soon the combining Lions and the creature of pure light collided as when it did there was a large flash that blinded all those who saw it in turn.

(Scene Break Post Battle)

The Five Lions were floating aimlessly with the wreckage as the Atlas flew by just as damaged. The attacking ships were dealt with as was the creature who had vanished from sight. The Lions save for Black began to move as they then moved to grab the Black Lion from the wreckage as well.

(Later Inside the Atlas)

The recovery crew ran torts the Black Lion who was down as they entered the cockpit and were shocked at what they saw. Inside all that was left was the Black Bayard and the photo Yui had taken into battle with her constantly. As they looked to this the captain saw this and was wide eyed as well as he saw what had happened.

"She's… gone." Keith said at last as he looked to the Lion as it was inactive as he wondered why the Black Lion had done this again of all times. But the tragedy behind this many would know Yui dying a hero but one man closest to Yui would destroy all of this. In times to come the lines between friend and foe shall become blurred all due to the machinations of men who wish to be gods and a man who wishes for his wife's return.

(Scene Break Tokyo-3 Start)

The City of Tokyo-3 was silent as the only sound echoing was the cicadas in the distance as well as the waves in the distance. A young boy was standing at the phone in a regular middle school uniform that many students would wear prior to applying for the Galaxy Garrison. He had ears that were pointed enough to show he was of Altean Blood yet rounded enough to show he had human blood in his veins with marks of an Altean on his face but his seemed more faded then other Altean's which may suggest he was a half-breed of human and Altean. He was currently on the phone in the area as cars were empties and the city was deserted.

This was a Galaxy Garrison city that much was obvious from the technology abound of both human and alien ingenuity. As he stood there with the phone to his ear as he tried to get a call out to others. "We're sorry. Due to the special state of emergency, no lines are currently available. This is a recording." The recording said as the boy in question glared at the phone in his hand.

"No good...I knew I shouldn't have come..." The boy said as he had his backpack and a ruck sack with him as he picked up the larger bag with his arm before sighing a bit and held up the photo he was clutching in my hand. It was of a woman who appeared to be in her mid-twenties. A message was printed off to the side.

"Shinji-kun, I'll be coming to pick you up, so wait for me, OK? PS: Look here!"

An arrow was drawn from "Look here!" to her cleavage. Shinji supposed it was supposed to be alluring; an incentive for him to show up, but the half-breed knew that wasn't why he came as he never really paid much attention to that sort of thing anyway.

It was no secret that the Lions of Voltron were in Tokyo-3 with the Atlas. The most valuable and prized machinery in the universe that had ended the War against the Galra Empire, saved the Planet from Sendak's forces, and most of all saved the universe from the insane Altean Honerva. Shinji then looked to his watch as he then sighed in defeat realizing what this meant for him.

"I may not be able to meet her...Oh well. I'll head to the shelter." Shinji said before he looked down the street one last time, and saw someone standing there. A girl who was dressed in a traditional Japanese Grison Branch school uniform, but her hair was a pale blue. She had a strange, almost...angelic quality about her as Shinji noted she had an Altean like aura to her but it seems her blood may be purer then his own. She stood, unmoving as she seemed oddly familiar, but Shinji was sure he had never seen such a girl in his life. He then gasped softly, and felt an odd pain in the back of his head.

But unaware to the boy his Altean marks began to glow in response before the glow itself died down. "Who...was that? She seemed..." Shinji said as the girl was now gone from sight. Shinji had grown up being told of how his mother was a hero Paladin of the Black Lion a genius Altean Alchemist and sadly many tried to put him on the same pedestal as her or at least a similar one. It was hard his father all but abandoned him and when people learn he was related to the famous Yuliana Ikari nee Icarus they had tried to compare him to her.

It hurt knowing his mother was leagues better than he was while he just went through the motions in life alone and introverted. But then an explosion tore through the previously silent city as the nearby buildings shook. Shinji raised his hands to cover his ears, and turned around towards the source of the explosion.

"What the hell?" He asked as he saw it. Five Galaxy Garrison hovercraft flew out from behind a nearby hill and behind them was a bizarre creature. It was as tall as a large building maybe even the same size as Voltron, and it had a vaguely humanoid shape. Its face was white and nondescript, with no visible mouth and black eyes. In the center of its chest lay a large red sphere that looked something like a core. The ground shook every time it took a step. Shinji gasped as he saw this as he wondered the same question her verbally spoke out now.

"What the hell is that?" Shinji asked as he saw the Robeast stomping its way through the city. "Is it… no it can't be." Shinji said as the Robeasts were destroyed with Zarkon and Honerva. The closest thing to a Robeast was the Hammerheads which were repurposed as the Garrison de-facto military troops. Speaking of Hammer Heads he soon saw a few of them fly out and fire off their rifles at the creature who was unaffected by the cheap knock offs of Voltron.

(Meanwhile in an unknown Location)

A young woman was sitting upon a throne covered head to toe in armor as she was tapping her fingers upon her throne observing the operation. Near her was a green creature missing both eyes as the fake prosthetic eye was a crimson red color. The Alien creature has grew hair had gave off the vibe of a mad scientist as his legs were even robotic.

Near the figure was a woman in crimson red armor with symbols upon the armor not only showing her rank but also with references to the old regime of the Galra Empire. "Milady." The green creature began as their crews worked in the command room as she observed this as her throne was modeled after a Griffon and a Hydra. "Are you sure it is wise to unleash them now?" The being asked with a cultured tone by the red armored being glared at the cyborg's impudence.

"Maahox." The leader said as she glared at them as her armor was modeled after the Paladins armor mixing it with both Zarkon and Lotor's royal garb as well as a bit of Haggar and Honerva mixed in. "It may be unwise but this is the only known way to force them to bring forth Voltron." The woman said as it seemed she had hidden her identity no doubt being mistrusting too many people.

"Yes I understand but the Robeast has limits to what it can do so why waste it on drawing out Voltron?" Maahox asked as he looked to their leader.

"Do not question Merla worm!" The red armored woman scolded as she glared at him. "She has her reasons so let her be." The woman said as Merla then raised her hand to silence them.

"Don't worry Kala Maahox is just curious and a bit frustrated at losing his specimen." Merla said as she looked to them. "And if you must know Voltron plays a major role in all of this, SEELE may have aided in our rise and revival… but they quickly learned we cannot be controlled." Merla said as she had every SEELE agent in her ranks dealt with accordingly and her followers grilled for possible brainwashing or sleepers. She didn't trust SEELE they reminded her to much of another manipulative bastard who forced her down a terrible path.

As far as Merla was concerned she cannot trust anyone not even her family. "Now let us witness what is to come next." Merla said as she intended to draw out Voltron and in turn begin her long term plans.

(Meanwhile in NERV HQ)

"Unidentified intruder is still coming torts us." A bridge tech said as they observed the battle in question.

"We have it on visual putting it on the main screen." Another tech called out as the creature was now on screen. Upon a high spot a man observed the scene as he had his hands interlocked before his mouth as his shades held no sign of betraying his inner most thoughts.

"It's been 15 years since the first strike, and 10 years since the Battle of The Dead Sea." An old man said as he watched the event take place.

"Yes well now we know for sure the Angel Robeasts are back." He said as he glared at it. "And with them their leaders." The man said as he knew of these leaders and knew if they had truly managed to survive then they must have hidden themselves away quiet well.

(Back with Shinji Tokyo 3)

Shinji yelped in shock as he ducked and avoided a missile fire from the Space Garrison troops as the Warrior Voltron's fired upon the monster. Shinji then yelped again as he saw the attack continued as he wondered if this was real or a horrible nightmare.

(Battle)

The missiles and laser shots hit the Robeast dead on as it was a direct hit. As the attack continued the soldiers saw they were clearly outgunned as every attack they threw did nothing to it. "Every single missile hit the target!" A pilot called out to the communications as when the Robeast attacked with a spear like attack from its arm. The attack hit and sent the ship flying downward and landing on the ground.

"Fall back! Fall Back!" A Warrior Voltron pilot called out as they had to move fast.

The Robeast summoned a halo over its head appearing more like an angel as it flew upward and destroyed the vehicle in question.

(Shinji)

Shinji cried out in fear and shock as he tried to protect himself from the blast. That was until a car was heard skidding to a halt as Shinji who was still shielding himself peaked a look and saw the woman he was supposed to meet here. "Sorry." The woman said as she looked to Shinji. "Get in." She urged him as Shinji saw this as well. "Am I real late?" She asked as she looked to Shinji.

The VTOL Like jets once more began to fire upon the Angel as Misato seeing this quickly shifted to high gear and began to drive off. She made sure Shinji was protected as Shinji cried out in shock as the sports Car drove off at high speed.

(NERV HQ)

"The target is still coming torts us. It's heading straight for Tokyo-3." A bridge bunny called out as the battle continued.

"The defense force from the Galaxy Garrison just doesn't have enough fire power to stop it." Another said as it was very much true as the mechs used by them was offshoots of the Hammerheads and Voltron and were made as mass production models. In retrospect the Sincline, Voltron, and Honerva's own machine were still among the most powerful weapons in the universe.

"Hit it with everything you've got mobilize all of our forces!" The General said as they observed the battle.

"Utilize every weapon in our arsenal don't hold anything back!" Another called out as he snapped his pencil as the battle progressed.

(Battle)

The Robeast was being fired upon my multiple weapons from anti-air missiles to even a powerful large missile. The smaller ones did nothing to stop it while the larger one was stopped in its tracks as the Robeasts arm increased in muscle mass and caused the missile to split on its hand before exploding.

(Merla)

"Well Maahox seems you were wrong to question our mistress." Kala said as she looked to the scientist amongst them.

"It appears so." Maahox said as Merla looked to the screen intently.

"Come on… come out of your den Lions bring me Voltron." Merla said as she tapped her finger on the seat as she desired Voltron. "Bring to me my love." Merla said as she glared at the Angel as she wanted Voltron to appear to reunite with an unknown lover of hers.

"Milady." Kala said as she stood up as well. "Shall I mobilize our fleet for our inevitable victory?" Kala asked as she stood up as Merla looked to her.

"No… the Robeast will bring Voltron out. Voltron is the reason I sent it out as I stated it is an important part of my plans." Merla said as she glared at the screen as the mission continued.

"Vrepit Sa." Kala said as she saluted to Merla in the manor of a Galra warrior.

(Central Dogma)

"It's not possible! That was a direct hit!" General 1 called out in shock to this.

"The Tank battalion has been wiped out!" General 2 said as he saw this play out. "Guided missiles and artillery fire seem to have no effect at all!" He said as the operation continued.

"Dammit! We're hitting it with everything we got and we're not even touching it!" General 3 called out as he slammed his fist onto the table.

Meanwhile Kouzo and Gendo saw this play out as they knew something was up. "Looks like an AT-Field hmm?" Kouzo said as Gendo agreed to this.

"Yes even with advancements in weaponry after the defeat of Honerva nothing short of Voltron can harm this creature." Gendo said as he knew Voltron was needed for his scenario to take back what Voltron had stolen from him.

Luckily they already had four out of the five needed Paladins now they just needed the fifth and the Black Lion would only accept one to be its Paladin to be the leader of Voltron. Soon a phone rang as the General scanned his access card on it and answered only to be met with orders from the other side of the phone line.

"I understand sir we'll execute the backup plan at once." He said as it was due or die now.

(Meanwhile back with Misato and Shinji)

Just as the tardy woman had put some fair distance between the pair and the monster, she pulled off the road noticing that the gunships that had been sortied to dispatch the monster had begun to retreat.

"Now…now why would they do that?" She asked but as she looked to this she then, realization hit her like a ton of bricks, and she felt her heart drop and her adrenaline surge. "OH, FUCK! THEY'RE GONNA USE AN N2 MINE!" She yelled in shock as she realized what was about to happen.

"A-an N2 what?" Shinji asked becoming worried.

"GET DOWN!" Misato ordered as she pushed Shinji down before a, moments later, a blinding explosion of light flashed into existence in the distance as the car was tossed over the ground like a ragdoll with the delayed but still accompanying shockwave.

The car rolled and tumbled, luckily only making the two occupants dizzy more than anything else.

Finally, the car came to a stop as it rested on its side as the two had their heads out looking out the window as the explosion blew their hair about. The purple haired woman and the young boy stood thee very staggered.

(NERV HQ)

The JSDF was cheering at their victory as they saw the explosion hit. "Well Ikari looks like you won't be getting a shot at it." A general called out as he smirked at the calm and collective commander.

"Shockwave approaching." A general called out to Gendo as he simply sat their calm and collective.

(Merla's Base)

Merla was calmly sitting there as many of her forces saw the explosion hit as Maahox was shocked at this himself as Kala was calm as ever. "So they went that far to defeat it?" Maahox said as he saw the explosion hit.

"Maahox." Merla began as she looked to the now nervous Maahox. "Does your specimen have the strength to survive that?" Merla asked as her voice held a sharp edge to it hidden but known.

"It should milady." Maahox said as Merla scoffed at him.

"We shall see." Merla said as she would not allow her plans to be ruined by a clean version of a tactical nuke.

(Back with Shinji and Misato)

"Oh, hell! Oh, fuck! Are you alright? You're still alive, right? Is anything broken?" the purple haired lady asked frantically, hoping the boy hadn't been injured on her watch as they got out of the car.

"Ugh, I got a bunch of dirt in my mouth, but yeah. I think I'm okay." Shinji said as he the two were out of the car that was on its side making sure to avoid the glass shards that were left behind all the while coughing a bit.

"You'll be alright come on." Misato said as they had to get there wheels back in order. The two got ready as they got their backs to it ready to push. "Ok how god are you with that Altean shape shifting thing?" Misato asked as she looked to Shinji.

"Not so much I'm half Altean after all." Shinji said as he looked to Misato.

"Can you focus on muscle mass?" Misato asked as she looked to Shinji.

"Yeah but it puts a bit of a strain on, me." Shinji confessed as Misato nodded to him.

"Good enough." She said as they got ready to do what needed to be done.

"Ready?" She asked as Shinji did as told. "GO!" She called out as once Shinji had the muscle mass handled they pushed the car back onto its wheels with great struggle. Once the car was on its wheels again Misato dusted off her hands as she looked to the car in question.

"Thanks Shinji, you're pretty useful." Misato said as she looked to Shinji.

"Thank you but I should really be thanking you Katsuragi-san." Shinji said as he looked to Misato with a small smile on his face.

Misato of course chuckled as she went to removing her sun glasses from her face. "Misato is fine." Misato said as she looked to Shinji. "So Shinji Ikari we meet at last." Misato greeted as she looked to Shinji.

"Uh yeah." Shinji said as this day was starting to turn around now.

(NERV HQ)

"What's the statues of the target?" A general asked as he wanted to see that things corpse rotting away now.

"We are unable to confirm the EM Pulse knocked everything out." A bridge techs aid as she kept working on her station.

"That thing has to be dead it took the whole blast." The second General said as he kept up with his work.

But it wasn't long until thing began to get restored and with it a shock was in wait for the generals. "External sensors restored." A Bridge tech called out as the screen was back online.

"Energy reading at the epicenter." A Bridge tech called out in shock.

"It can't be!" The General called out in shock while standing straight up as they saw the impossible.

"External Camera's online." A male bridge tech called out as they saw the shadow in the flames from their N2 Mine.

"What the?!" Another called out as they began to sit back down in shock. "That was our last resort." He said as he sat down.

"No effect at all." Another said as he sat down next.

"It's a demon." The last one said hitting his fist to the table.

(Robeast)

The Robeast or Angel depending on who you ask was damaged and hurt. But it seemed to have sprouted gills as it tried to regenerate from said injuries. As it healed it sent information back to its creators to inform them of its progress to their objective.

(Merla)

"Huh you were right Maahox." Merla said as she saw the battle go out as she figured Maahox must be feeling pretty proud of himself of such a design. "That means it can still fight and draw out Voltron for us." Merla said as Maahox heard this as he was still confused.

"I understand Voltron is a danger to our plans and a necessity as well but would it be more prudent to capture the Lions?" Maahox asked as Merla sighed a bit.

"No simply because if we do that we'll need to find new Paladins to take over as pilots which would push us behind and leave us vulnerable." Merla said as she sat there. "So why not draw out new Paladins and have them learn as they go." Merla said as her reasoning was simple. Cultivate the strength of these new Paladins and in turn have them do the deed for them.

"As you will it milady." Maahox said as he looked to Merla with a glare.

(Meanwhile back with Shinji and Misato)

The duo were driving down the road away from ground zero as they made their way to an unknown destination. "Yes don't worry his safety is my top priority." Misato said as she was on the phone right now. "Look can you get a car train ready for us?" She asked as she got a reply. "An express of course." She said with a smile on her face.

Shinji was currently looking out the window as he saw the trees speed pass by as thanks to the use of Quintessence many of nature has been preserved after second impact. Plus a little Blue Lion Ice Beam was a huge help as well. "Well I did volunteer to pick him up so it's only my duty to make sure he gets there." Misato said as she looked to the road while on the phone.

"Well if we do have to deploy our Defender make sure Asuka, Rei, Toji, and Kensuke are ready to launch in their Lions." Misato said as she then got a confirmation of it. "Ok ceeya." Misato said as she then hung up the phone and sighed. She was regretting volunteering for this as her car still had payments left and now she has to put it in for repairs which will cost a fortune. Plus her favorite dress was ruined as well making her day go from bad to worse.

"Um Misato." Shinji began as he looked over to Misato as he was gesturing to the stuff they had stolen behind them. "Are you sure it was a good idea to steal those?" Shinji asked as he looked behind them showing the batteries in the back seat.

"Um… sure it is since I'm a government official plus this is an emergency anyway so I'm sure they won't mind. And if they do mind that we took them then we can just have NERV reimburse them so don't worry about it, ok? Ok." Misato said as she had a job to focus on right now.

"Talk about immature." Shinji said as he saw Misato basically dodged the question but she was right about it being an emergency that he can't argue.

(Scene Break at NERV HQ)

The VTOL's observing the Robeast hovered over as on the screen at NERV Gendo and Fuyutsuki saw the event take place. "As we suspected." Fuyutsuki said as he saw the Angel recovering from the attack. "It's regenerating itself." He said as the Quintessence flowed through it.

"Without that ability it couldn't operate without support units." Gendo said as he saw this before the Robeast fired upon the observation drone causing the screen to go into static.

"Well quiet impressive." Fuyutsuki said as he saw what happened. "It can upgrade its operational parameters while still being subservient to the ones who gave it life." Fuyutsuki said as he saw what the Angel had done.

"Despite this it is also getting smarter." Gendo said as he saw the battle take place. "It should renew its attack any minute now." Fuyutsuki said as he realized what this meant for them as the image reformed but this time from behind the angel on the ground area at its feet.

(Back with Merla)

Merla was tapping her fingers on her throne as she observed the operation take place. Normally they'd have soldiers flying in but the focus of this combat was to draw out Voltron. Hence why they sent the heavy hitter into combat to give these mongrels no other option but to send the Lions out. "Milady…" Maahox said drawing her attention.

"What is it?" She asked glaring at Maahox.

"Well considering Voltron… if memory serves our sources had confirmed there are only four active Paladins and none of them are for the Black Lion. Apparently the Black Lion as of late has been quiet picky on its Paladin more so then usual." Maahox said as Merla glared at him.

"I am well aware of that. But we have no reason to worry." Merla said as she then smirked to the screen as she saw her Robeast working on healing itself. "After all they have a spare on the way." Merla said as she then added one last thing ever so silently. 'And with it… my love.' She thought as she waited for the end of this operation.

(Back at NERV with Shinji and Misato)

"The gates are now closing, please stay clear." An automated voice called out before going into a long prerecorded message on the train.

"So NERV?" Shinji asked as he looked to Misato.

"Yeah it's an organization created by the Galaxy Alliance working with the Coalition of Worlds designed to locate, recruit, and train new Paladins among a very long list of possible candidates." Misato said as Voltron was no secret to anyone and in turn the Space Garrison, the Voltron Coalition, and the New Altean Government came together to form this group in the events anything akin to Honerva's chaos or the Galra Empire ever came out of the woodwork.

"We're controlled by the Galaxy Alliance to fight those like big tall and ugly up top." Misato said as she looked to Shinji.

"But why do you have Voltron?" Shinji asked as he looked to Misato. "I mean there was no NERV back when…" Shinji began as he didn't want to go there.

"When your mom was a Paladin right." Misato said as Shinji has a lot to live up to with his mother alone. "Well NERV was created after that incident… the first major attack by some psycho group for some unknown cause." Misato said as she looked to the window. "The Children of Daibazaal they called themselves. Angels sent down to punish the Universe and bring the glory of Daibazaal back." Misato said as to her they sounded like fanatics. Boy were they wrong in that subject as Misato knew what Shinji was going through with that regard.

In a way they took away his mother much like how they took away her father so it was only natural Shinji would want revenge in some way. Unaware to Misato she wasn't right per say but close enough to the truth. After all the day Yui had died Shinji saw her piloting Voltron when a violet streak of light began battling Voltron who became a Neon blue light clashing against each other.

(Meanwhile at Central Dogma)

The General hung up the phone as he looked down to Gendo who glared to them with a cold calculative look. "Command of this operation is being entrusted to you." The General said as he glared at them. "Don't betray our trust." He urged as he glared at Gendo.

"Understood." Gendo responded as he looked to the three old Generals.

"Mr. Ikari we've already seen our weapons have no effect on this Robeast that's why we're giving you a chance." The second General said as right now Voltron was their only option left.

"Are you sure you can beat them with Voltron?" The Third General asked as they needed results.

"That is why NERV Exists." Gendo said in a cocky attitude as this foe has utilized the Robeast Technology of Honerva mixing it with EVA technology that Yui, Kyoko, and Naoko had developed years prior before Yui was chosen as a Paladin.

"I pray that your right?" The first General said as the urgency in this was evident as they began to take their leave leaving Gendo and NERV to do their job.

Once they were gone Fuyutsuki looked over to Gendo as he was still there. "The Space Garrison's forces are exhausted. What do you plan to do?" Fuyutsuki said as he knew they were still short a Paladin and with it a Lion.

"Prepare the Paladins to launch we're going to activate the Black Lion." Gendo said looking to his old sensei as Fuyutsuki was wide eyed at this.

"Activate the Lion? Bring Voltron out?!" He asked in shock as Gendo was going through with it after all. "But we don't even have a Paladins for it.

"Not anymore." Gendo said as he looked away again. "A spare is on the way as we speak." He said as

(With Shinji and Misato)

"Um Misato…" Shinji began as he looked down on this. "We're going to see my father right?" Shinji asked as Misato heard this.

"Of course we are." Misato said as she was looking herself over in her pocket mirror.

As Shinji heard this he looked down having flashbacks to when he was left behind by his father. Not many would realize this but when his father left Yui had some close friends willing to look after him and so they did. But the hurt was still there as Shinji remembered something one of his guardians said.

'Listen Shinji… you can't be afraid of being rejected. IT can hurt trust me I should know but pain though natural isn't the only thing in the universe there's also love, courage, friendship, and many more aspects of our souls. But you have to be willing to risk the pain otherwise what's the point.' The voice said as Shinji had a small flashback to a man with a scar on his cheek looking to him giving him words of encouragement.

But as Shinji sat there Misato spoke up remembering something real quick. "Oh yeah… did your dad send you an ID card?" Misato asked as she looked to Shinji on this subject.

"Oh um yeah." Shinji said reaching for the ID card in question and passed it over to her.

"Ok good here read this." Misato said as she passed a handbook over to Shinji as he took it.

"NERV?" Shinji asked as he looked to the handbook in question. "Figures he calls me half way across the Universe because he needed me." Shinji growled as bit as he saw this handbook.

"Sounds like you don't get along with your dad." Misato said as she relaxed in her sat. "Sounds just like me." Misato said as Shinji then heard something off.

Shinji heard a roar as he looked about in shock and saw it was coming from the end of the tunnel. Soon they came into light as Shinji looked outside as he saw what was outside. "Wow! It's a real Geofront!" Shinji called out in shock and joy as he saw the Geofront in question. As he then looked up and saw to his shock a very familiar ship. "And that's the Atlas!" Shinji called out as he saw the Atlas parked in the Geofront as it may be a relic but it was still to this date one of the strongest ships there was as even after all this time barely any ships had the powers it had.

"That's right this is where Voltron had set the foundations to a new Universe. From here the Lions gather in the event that should they ever be needed again his Paladins will answer the call." Misato said as she smiled to Shinji on this. She hoped the Lion will accept Shinji because personally Misato was hoping Asuka will learn to follow orders and seeing as Shinji fit her bill of people Asuka would hate to follow.

(Later at NERV)

"Damn I was sure it was this way." Misato said as she and Shinji rode the transit just as a door opened forcing Misato to keep her skirt down. "And it's because of this that I hate wearing a skirt here." Misato added as they rode the transit as well before looking to Shinji.

"Hey sorry I'm still getting use to this place." Misato said as she was looking over her map before as Shinji heard this.

"We're lost." Shinji said as he looked to the side. "We've passed the spot multiple times already." Shinji said as he looked to the spot in question.

"Well sorry but they made these to be used you know." Misato said as they kept walking.

(In the Lockers)

"Finally we get some action!" Came the red head as she slammed her locker close wearing the Red Paladin armor with an added attachment of a Marmora Blade at the back of her belt.

"Yeah I was starting to wonder if we were just here to look pretty." Toji said as he looked to Asuka who glared at him.

"If they were then Big Red and I would have squashed them for that." Asuka growled as she grabbed her helmet before turning over to them revealing her eyes were blue with a small hue of violet revealing she had Galra blood inside her.

"It matters not on this subject." Came the young girl in the Blue Paladin Gear as she walked out revealing her blue hair as her skin tone was violet but her ears were pointed revealing her to be a mix breed of Altean and Galra. "If they have need for us to deploy the Lions then so be it." Rei said as she walked over to them.

"Hey Rei how are the injuries holding?" Kensuke asked as Rei looked to him.

"I had healed days ago Paladin Aida you have no need to concern yourself with them." Rei said as she put her helmet on as she made sure her Bayard was ready if needed.

"But still we're still short a guy." Kensuke said as the Black Paladin Armor was still in its case awaiting the one who would don it.

"Don't worry." A new voice said as the four looked and saw an Altean with blond hair and a military uniform hobble in using a walking stick as she had a military hat and sun glasses on. "I received word that our Black Paladin will be arriving today." She said as Asuka saw this and was wide eyed.

IT was no secret Asuka wanted to pilot the Black Lion but after it had passed her over she ended up saddled with Red which was basically the second in command of the Paladins. Needless to say Asuka had held some hope that the Black Lion would see reason and make her its Paladin but now she has to worry over the fact that she'll have to follow orders of some noob.

"Understood Instructor Romelle." Rei said as she was all for it as Kensuke and Toji heard this.

"Wonder what this guy is like assuming the Lion accepts him." Toji said as Kensuke shrugged.

"We'll only find out for sure when he arrives." Kensuke said as Romelle nodded to them. "Any information on him Couch?" Kensuke asked as Romelle or 'couch,' as the Paladins had elegantly called her smirked a bit to this question.

"Stay tuned for more." Romelle said as she then began to take her leave of them. "Now if you'll excuse me I need to find the operations director." Romelle said as Asuka heard this as well.

"Oh yeah Misato is just about due now isn't she." Asuka added as she knew Misato was lost in the base somewhere as Romelle then hobbled away using her cane for now. She could have easily gotten a prosthetic replacement for it but instead she chose to go the old natural way for her little handicap.

(Back with Shinji and Misato)

The duo were in the Elevator as they began to ride it to where Misato hoped their desired destination was located. But as the door opened on the other side Shinji saw another Altean but this one pureblooded as she looked to them while Misato looked to her in shock.

"Oh um Coach what's up?" Misato greeted as Romelle smirked at her.

"Picking you up apparently." Romelle said as she stepped into the elevator ready to head out. "Just be glad it was me this time and not Ritsuko, you know how anal she can be about your tardiness." Romelle said as Shinji looked to her as Romelle noticed him as well. "So I'm guessing he's a possible candidate." Romelle said as she looked to Shinji.

"Yeah Shinji Ikari and as of right now are last best option for waking the Black Lion back up." Misato said as Romelle then sighed to this.

"I see." Romelle said as they rode the Elevator. "Remind me of his mother." Romelle commented as Shinji looked to her in shock.

"Wait you knew my mom?" Shinji asked as Romelle chuckled a bit to this one.

"Yes I did and let me just say she was the best Quiznacking Pilot I've ever seen." Romelle then smirked as she looked to Shinji. "Then again it's those like her that I had opted to train the new Paladins of Voltron giving them the skills they'll need to be great Paladins." Romelle said as Shinji heard this as well as this woman basically taught his mother everything she knew as a Paladin.

"I think she'd want me to teach you if you were chosen as a Paladin." Romelle added as Misato then looked to Romelle.

"So I guess they're really going to fly them?" Misato asked as Romelle nodded to her.

"Yes though chances of the Black Lion flying is very slim." Romelle said as worst case scenario they book it off world and possibly wait 10,000 years for a new Paladin to appear.

"Damn." Misato cursed as they rode the Elevator as Shinji heard this.

"Personally I'd rather, he not fly the Lion until he's ready for actual combat and that's assuming he even gets chosen." Romelle said as Misato saw this as Shinji looked to her.

"But why do I need to be chosen?" Shinji asked as he heard what they were saying as they wanted him to fly the Black Lion. "I can't be my mother… she was the best and I can't compare to that." Shinji said as everyone wants him to be like his mother was as a Paladin of Voltron. Shinji won't deny he loved to fly as at night he often dreams of a simpler time when his mother would sneak him to the Black Lion and go for a joy ride. But the fact remains his mother was a legend as a Paladin and Shinji couldn't match up to that legacy no matter how hard he tried to do so.

"It's not set in stone Shinji." Romelle said as they rode the Elevator. "And you don't have to be like her each Paladin must make their own path not try to fill the boots of their predecessor." Romelle said as Misato nodded to him.

"Yeah I think there's a saying among them, Paladins never die they just become one with their Lions." Misato said as she wasn't a Paladin herself but she never gave up hope on them or their strength.

"I… I see." Shinji said as he looked down as he didn't see it in him to be a Paladin or have the material to be a Voltron Paladin. Let alone be the leader of the Paladins of Voltron like his mother was before.

(Meanwhile back at Central Dogma)

Gendo stood on a lift as he looked to Fuyutsuki as he had some matters to deal with. "Handle the rest." Gendo said as he looked to Fuyutsuki who agreed to this for now.

"Their first meeting in years." Fuyutsuki said as he knew Gendo was going to meet his son again after so long.

"Sir." A Bridge tech began as Fuyutsuki heard him. "The target has started to move again." He said as Fuyutsuki nodded to this.

"I see lets go to battle stations Level One prepare the Lions for launch." Fuyutsuki said as they had to move out now.

(Paladins)

When the intercom had announced them entering level one battle stations this meant the Lions were going to be launched into battle. "About god damn time." Asuka said as she and the others got the alert as it was time to roll out. "Ok you know the drill follow my lead and we'll take this asshole down with or without Voltron." Asuka said as she began making her way to her Lion.

"Don't be so sure." Rei said as she walked with them. "The Black Lion seems to be getting set up for deployment." Rei said as the Paladins were all wide eyed at this as they looked to her in shock.

(Romelle, Misato, and Shinji)

"So Romelle is the Black Lion going to cooperate this time? Since it never has before." Misato asked as she knew the Black Lion was quiet picky about its Paladin as it had rejected every possible candidate it was presented with. Rare times it had done so violently when the Paladin through a bit of a fit trying to force its will upon the Lion. The Lion was not amused and well the guy never wanted to be near Black Lion again.

"If it doesn't then we'll have to go to our fallback. But even then I have faith the Black Lion will respond this time." Romelle said as she looked to Shinji already detecting signs of possible abuse but also aspects that only the Black Lion would come to know and accept as its Paladin and the leader of Voltron.

"Well if all else fails it was nice knowing you Coach." Misato said using the pet name Romelle had earned during her time as an instructor for their Pilots and Paladins.

They soon entered a dark room causing Shinji to yelp in shock as he saw the darkness while reading the handbook. "Hey why is it so dark in here?! Who turned out the lights!?" Shinji yelled out in surprise only for the light to turn on causing Shinji to yelp in shock at this.

"Its… no it can't be." Shinji said as he realized what it was as staring before him was the Black Lion in its particle Shield of violet energy. "It's… the Black Lion it's…" Shinji began as Romelle nodded to this as well.

"Yes Yuliana's Lion and if proven worthy will be your Lion." Romelle said as she looked to Shinji as she knew Gendo was going to try to blackmail Shinji to pilot the Lion since its Bayard was sealed behind the barrier after one of the violent outbursts the Lion had with an arrogant wannabe Paladin.

"Moms… Lion." Shinji said as he looked to it as Romelle nodded again.

"Yes the head of Voltron the universes ultimate defender born of Altean Alchemy. The Legendary Defender of the Universe Voltron." Romelle said as she looked to the Black Lion.

"And as it is." A new female voice said as Misato looked and saw Ritsuko walking forth. "The universes last hope of salvation." Ritsuko said as she looked to the Lion with a glare.

"Way to ruin it Ritsuko." Romelle said as she glared at Ritsuko for this one.

Shinji then yelped as he heard a roar to his ears as he felt his Altean marks glow again. "Is… this why my father brought me here?" Shinji asked as he looked to the Black Lion behind its barrier.

"Correct." Came the voice of Gendo as Shinji looked up and saw his father standing over them glaring down upon the group here. "It's been a while." Gendo said as he looked down upon Shinji as the human Altean half-breed saw the man who his blood came from.

"Father." Shinji said as he saw him before looking away as from a logical standpoint one would assume he had taken that spot up there so he can use it as an intimidation factor against his son. Romelle saw this and was ready to step in if needed as she made a promise to Keith, Allura, and Yui so long ago. A promise she was intended on keeping no matter what harm befell her before then.

"We're moving out." Gendo said as he had a smirk as Romelle then heard this.

"No we aren't!" Romelle yelled as she glared at him. "Shinji hasn't even bonded with the Lion let alone attempt to bond so we can't jump the gun so easily!" Romelle defended as she glared at him. "Sending an untrained pilot is suicide right there!" She yelled as Misato agreed with Romelle on this.

"And if the Lion rejects him then we won't have a Voltron to fight with!" Misato yelled as she heard this.

"We don't have any other option you two." Ritsuko said as she wanted to make sure Voltron is launched no matter the cost.

"But he just arrived and now you're asking him to pilot the Lion that had been a part of his mother's death!" Romelle yelled as she knew Shinji and the Black Lion may have some unresolved issues between them on this subject.

"Then if you have a better option do tell instructor." Ritsuko said as Romelle was a teacher and a pilot instructor so her words didn't hold much weight in situations like this one here.

"Shinji Ikari." Ritsuko said as she glared over to the half-breed. "You will pilot the Black Lion into battle." Ritsuko all but ordered as Shinji was in shock about this situation.

"Wait. You brought me here to-" Shinji couldn't say the rest as he knew what his father wanted him to do… he wanted him to pilot the Black Lion to pilot his mother's Black Lion.

"Yes." Gendo said as Shinji glared at him on this one as he so desperately wanted to yell and scream curses at his father.

"WHY?!" Shinji yelled as that wasn't the choice he would go for but it was as good a question as any.

"Because you're the only one who can making you useful for this situation." Gendo said plainly as Shinji glared at the man who abandoned him like yesterday's trash. Shinji wanted to yell and reject what his father was trying to force upon him but the more he looked to the Black Lion the more it felt like it was calling to him as its Paladin.

"But the others took months to utilize the controls of Voltron!" Misato argued as she looked to everyone here.

"All he has to do is sit in the seat if the Lion accepts him then we go from there if not then he's gone. We can't expect more than him just sitting on the seat." Ritsuko said as Romelle then glared at her.

"We can't just throw a child to the slaughter like that!" Romelle yelled as Ritsuko glared at her as well.

"Our top priority is stopping that Robeast up there. If we have someone with even the slightest chances of controlling the Black Lion then we have to risk it." Ritsuko said as Romelle glared at her on this. "I do hope you both understand this Captain Katsuragi and Instructor Romelle." Ritsuko said as Romelle wasn't done.

"By treating him as spare parts!?" Romelle yelled as she then began to calm her breathing as clearly she had suffered from some injuries and old age in her time.

"If Commander Kogane was still here we'd use him but he's not so we need to take what we can get!" Ritsuko yelled as Romelle had honestly wanted to punch this woman for so long now.

"So this is it…" Shinji began as he looked to the Black Lion that years prior he would have looked to with pride since it was his mother's Lion but now he didn't know anymore. She died in the Black Lion leaving only her Bayard behind and nothing else. "This is why you called me here to pilot moms Lion!" Shinji yelled as he looked to his father in despair.

"Only you can." Gendo said as he glared down at Shinji but he would not budge.

"NO! I won't do it!" Shinji yelled as Gendo glared at his son.

"If you're not going to do it, then leave!" Gendo countered as he glared down upon his son.

Shinji kept his refusal as Gendo cursed himself a bit but knew Shinji will give in to it. But he also noted Shinji wasn't looking at him but at the Black Lion. As Shinji looked upon it he saw the Lion was looking back as the two looked to each other. For a moment Shinji saw something go across the Black Lions eyes. It was faint but for a moment Shinji swore he had saw his mother in the eyes of the Lion.

Soon the base shook as Gendo glared as he saw this as well. "Dammit it's getting closer." He cursed as he may be short on time. But soon the base shook again as this time everyone yelled as part of the ceiling fell down as Shinji was wide eyed at this as it was coming straight for the.

"Shinji!" Misato called out only for the Black Lion to pull down its barrier and act as it covered the two with its body. When the ceiling never came Shinji looked and saw the Black Lion had moved on its own to protect them.

"The Black Lion moved!" Ritsuko called out in shock as this should be a good thing since it was trying to protect its Paladin.

"Mom…" Shinji said as he remembered a memory as it was a short one but one he remembered. He was laughing sitting on his mother's lap as she flew the Black Lion through space. It was a brief memory but a cherished one as Shinji then stood up and glared at his father as he knew despite not wanting to… he had to at least for his mother's sake. "Alright… I'll do it." Shinji said as he knew he had little to no choice in this but then again this Lion was his mothers.

(Later)

The Lion were being moved to launch position as right now they didn't have time to load up Shinji with his armor thus they had to just give him a helmet and Bayard and hope for the best. The Lions were being moved to five ideal launch locations as they were all standing on all fours ready to move out.

(Asuka)

"About god damn time!" Asuka called out as she was in full armor as Rei then spoke up.

(Rei)

"So I suppose this one is meant to lead us." Rei said as she looked to Shinji on screen as he nodded shyly a bit.

(Shinji)

"Yeah… I'm Shinji, Ikari Shinji." Shinji introduced a bit shyly as he looked to the others.

(Toji)

"Hey don't be like that you're the leader here so chin up." Toji said as he looked to them. "Red over here is Asuka, Blue we got Rei great personality." Toji said as Rei didn't seem to have much of a personality. "Rocking Green we got Kensuke over here." Toji said as he began to introduce each Paladin name by name.

(Kensuke)

"Hi." Kensuke said as they will need some time to adjust together as a team but hopefully the Lions will be able to take out the Robeast without having need of combining into Voltron.

(Asuka)

"Well get ready for first day of the job noob." Asuka said as she was clearly a bit sour about not being the head but she'll deal with it for the time being.

(Central Dogma)

"The Lions are being moved to their designated launch stations." Maya called out as she worked her station. "Harmonics with Lions are stable but not enough to form Voltron just yet." Maya said as she worked on her station.

"That's good enough give me a direct line to the Black Lion I'll coach Shinji on its controls for now." Romelle spoke up as they understood as she took a headset and connected while sitting down. She put her cane to the side as she got ready for her job here.

"Connection made your live Instructor." Maya said as Romelle nodded to them as the Altean was ready to be the coach once again.

"Paladins can you hear me please respond." Romelle said as she was ready for this.

(Shinji)

"Um yes I can hear you." Shinji said while wearing the helmet.

(Toji)

"Loud and clear." Toji said as he was ready to roll out.

(Rei)

"Yes communications are operational." Rei confirmed as she sat there.

(Kensuke)

"Ready as I'll ever be." Kensuke said as he was ready to roll out.

(Asuka)

"Come on lets go already!" Asuka yelled out as she wanted to show them why Big Red is the best of the lions.

(Central Dogma)

"Ok Shinji listen the Black Lion is the undisputed head and in turn leader of Voltron I know this is short notice but don't worry I'll coach you on how to command the Lions power." Romelle said as she was sitting on her spot. "Most battles will rely on your skills, wit, and leadership but the Lions rely on the connection to their Paladins and each other so you need to put your absolute trust in the Paladins and in each other." Romelle said as Shinji heard this and understood.

"Ok." Shinji said over the communications as Romelle nodded to Misato as she nodded as well.

"Ok Lions of Voltron prepare for launch!" Misato ordered as it was time to launch the Lions.

(Launch Stations)

The Lions were being moved to their designated launch pads as the pads were modeled for the Lions. Once there the clamps held the paws and backs of the Lions on in Blacks case the wings as the Lions were ready to move out.

Once the Lions were in position the doors began to open one by one as the Lion was ready to launch as right not it was a red light for stop.

(Central Dogma)

"Pathway is all clear ready to launch!" Maya called out again as it was now or never for the team.

"Rodger." Misato confirmed as she then looked to the commander. "Can we really do this?" Misato asked Gendo as she had her doubts.

"Of course." Gendo said as he was still in his infamous pose. "If we do not top this Robeast then we have no future." Gendo said as Fuyutsuki had his doubts.

"Ikari… are you sure about this?" Fuyutsuki asked only for Gendo to smirk as all in all his scenario was proceeding as intended now all that was needed was for them to form Voltron.

"Launch!" Misato roared out as it was time to move out.

(Launch Pad)

The Lions then roared out as the launch lights turned green and in turn they flew down the tunnel and then upward to the surface so they may know freedom once more.

(Shinji)

Shinji was being pushed back by the G-Force of the Lion's launch as they went to battle.

(Tokyo-3)

The Robeast walked across the ground as it glared about seeking out its target hidden somewhere in this city as it would complete its task as intended. The Robeast then sensed movement and looked as five pillars began to open up and from it the five Lions flew out of them as they circled around a bit before hovering over the city and landing on random building glaring at the Angel growling at it.

(Central Dogma)

"Shinji… all of you don't die." Misato mentally said as she knew Romelle will couch them on what to do in this battle.

(Merla)

Merla was grinning as she was at the edge of her seat at what she saw. She reached out to the screen but grabbed air but her hand hovered over to the Black Lion feeling with her power as her eyes glowed under her helmet as did some parts of her body. "Yes… I see you… I feel you… my love." Merla said as she remembered it… remembered him. "Now Shinji… show me your strength once more." Merla said as she smiled as she was at last reunited with her beloved on the battlefield.

All in all this was the beginning but of what it was hard to tell. All they can do now it fight, hope, and pray for a better outcome.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well here we are and before you ask yes I know my other EVA Voltron story isn't complete yet but some people seem to complain about me using too much for it and what with season 8 coming out soon I wanted to get this one out on paper. Anyway until next time leave a review and always ja-ne.


End file.
